ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarpeidon natives
List of Sarpeidon natives Named inhabitants * Mr. Atoz * Zor Kahn * Zarabeth Unnamed inhabitants Constable The constable was a Sarpeidon who lived in around the 1700s of Sarpeidon's past. It was a time of superstitions and witchcraft. He encountered James T. Kirk who had been transported back to that time period by Mr. Atoz using an atavachron device. The constable arrested Kirk, and had him jailed after he was involved in an altercation with two Fops. Upon arresting him, he heard Spock and McCoy calling Kirk through another time portal. He accused Kirk of being a witch, saying "I heard the spirit talk to him. He answered and did call it 'Bones'!" ( ) Fop, First The Fop, first was an inhabitant of Sarpeidon's past in a time of superstition and witchcraft. He appeared to be well-to-do considering his dress. He was fighting with a woman who had attempted to rob him. Kirk not knowing what the woman had done, came to her aid and knocked the Fop down. He would summon a constable to arrest Kirk. ( ) Fop, Second The Fop, second was an inhabitant of Sarpeidon's past in a time where people believed in witchcraft. This was similar to an Earth era during the Salem witch hunts. He was dressed in fancy clothes and seemed to be an aristocrat. He was fighting with a woman who had attempted to rob him. Kirk not knowing what the woman had done, came to her aid and in a brief sword fight disarmed the Fop. He and his friend would summon a constable to arrest Kirk. ( ) Jailer The Jailer was a citizen of Sarpeidon's distant past. He was in charge of the jail that James T. Kirk was held in after being arrested on the suspicion of witchcraft. Kirk had been accidentally transported back in time by Mr. Atoz. Mr. Atoz was using an atavachron to transport present day citizens to the past to save them from a super nova. While the jailer was giving Kirk water to drink, Kirk was able to subdue him and open his cell. ( ) Lawman This Lawman accompanied the Constable when he was summoned to arrest James Kirk. He heard the voices of Spock and Leonard McCoy through the time portal, and thought Kirk was a witch. ( ) Mort The Mort was a native of Sarpeidon past. She was a thief and was attempting to rob two men, when James T. Kirk who misunderstood what was happening came to her rescue. Kirk had been sent back to the past by Mr. Atoz who was sending present day inhabitants back to the past to avoid a super nova that was going to destroy Sarpeidon. She heard Kirk talking to Spock who was in another time period. They could still communicate through a time portal. When they were in jail together she called him a witch and told the constable that she heard him talking to spirits and that he made her steal. The Mort told Kirk that he was going to be burned as a witch. ( ) Onlookers These townspeople were watching the swordfight between Kirk and the First Fop on the street. ( ) Prosecutor The Prosecutor was a time traveler from Sarpeidon's present. He was transported back in time by Mr. Atoz, to escape the nova that was about to destroy Sarpeidon in the present. When Kirk was accidentally transported back in time by Mr. Atoz, he was arrested and accused of being a witch. The prosecutor at first told Kirk that he would help clear him of the charge of being a witch. When Kirk threatened to expose the real identity of the prosecutor, he would help him escape jail so he could find the time portal and return to Sarpeidon's present. ( ) Townspeople These townspeople lived around the same era of Sarpeidon's past, as the above persons. They were seen on a verism tape in Atoz's library by James Kirk in 2269. ( ) Zarabeth's family Two kinsmen of Zarabeth were involved in a conspiracy to kill Zor Kahn; they were subsequently executed. The rest of Zarabeth's family was then sent to places in Sarpeidon's past through the atavachron, by Zor Kahn, to places no one could ever find them. ( ) Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Sarpeidon natives